¿De verdad asi nos conocimos?
by UsuiTakumiSenpai
Summary: Luka esperaba por aquella persona que pudiera enamorarla,lo que no esperaba era la forma en la que la conocio. Lo se, masl summary mejor pasen y lean


Bueno a decir verdad es la primera vez que escribo un negitoro y que mejor forma que empezar que con un one-shot, dependiendo del recibimiento que tenga me animare a escribir mas y disculpen si llega a ser muy corto o un poquito largo, ya que me llego la idea de repente xD, bueno ya no ocupo mas espacio con esto y les dejo la historia, sin mas espero les guste!

**Ni vocaloid ni sus personajes me pertenecen,osea si lo fuera haria el negitoro oficial!**

**¿De verdad así nos conocimos?**

Era una tarde soleada para cierta chica de alta estatura, de cuerpo bien dotado y esbelto, tez blanca, ojos de un color azul tan profundo como el mar, una mirada seria pero seductora, y un rostro que bien podrías decir que fue esculpido por los mismísimos dioses, su nombre era Luka. Llevaba unos días pensando en como disculparse con cierta de chica de cabello peliaqua.

Todo había empezado durante el inicio del primer semestre en la preparatoria Crypton, para ella no era mas que otra etapa en su vida, mas materias que estudiar, mas exámenes, mas compañeros, pero sobre todo mas confesiones de chicos tanto de chicas diariamente, y es que era bien sabido que la peli rosa traía consigo esa aura fina y seductora desde la secundaria que podria enamorar a cualquiera de tan solo una mirada, había rechazado ya infinidad de confesiones, pero esto solo hacia que recibiera mas conforme el paso del tiempo.Y es que para ella aun no aparecía aquella persona que pudiera enamorarla, no es que se creyera inalcanzable, es simplemente que no quería jugar con los sentimientos de los demás, pero algo que nunca se imaginaria es que durante la segunda semana del primer semestre encontraría a la persona que por tanto tiempo busco pero eso no era lo malo, lo malo es la forma en la que reacciono al chocar con ella ya que(según ella)esa no era forma de actuar frente a la persona de la cual quisieras como pareja la primera vez que se encuentran. Les contare como sucedió.

Luka iba caminando a través de aquel gran campo de la preparatoria, donde podías ver a los grupos de chicos estudiando para el examen,las parejas que simplemente disfrutaban de su tiempo entre clases, los chicos que practicaban futbol, etc, Antes de darse cuenta estaba dando vuelta en el edificio de química justo para dirigirse a la biblioteca cuando sucedió, iba dentro de sus pensamientos cuando sin haberlo previsto un borrón aquamarino salió de la nada tacleandola con una fuerza sorprendente, se levanto a como puedo y enseguida busco a la persona causante del golpe que recibió,sin dar tiempo de que la otra persona se levantara ella simplemente dejo salir su furia sin siquiera contenerse y expreso lo primero que se le vino a la mente** –****_Acaso eres idiota o ciega? Quizás las dos cosas, deberías de ser mas cuidadosa, no puedo creer que seas tan tonta como para no averme visto!_****-.**La chica concluyo totalmente adolorida y sin cesar su furia ,la joven peliaqua a duras penas se levanto, después de todo también recibió un fuerte golpe en su rodilla derecha y no ayudaba mucho que la peli rosa después de aquel regaño la estuviera fulminando con la mirada, temblando y sacando fuerzas de quien sabe donde pudo ponerse de pie y dirigir su mirada aquamarina a la persona que esperaba impacientemente una disculpa de la descuidada chica ,levanto su rostro y miro a la persona que tenia enfrente notando que aun mantenía esa dura mirada en el momento en que la joven de cabello aquamarina miro a Luka, Luka se perdió en su ojos del mismo color que su cabello, era una joven un poco menos alta que ella(le llegaba poco mas abrriba del hombro)de cuerpo esbelto y fino, con su cabello atado en dos lindas coletas que llegaban por debajo de la cintura, de ojos aquamarina y mirada tierna y dulce y un rostro tan hermoso que bien podría admirar todo el tiempo del mundo sin parar, ciertamente podía decir que estaba en presencia de un ángel, su mente se quedo en blanco y su boca sin palabras, pero cuando pudo recobrar la conciencia y poder hablar, la otra chica tan solo dijo un –**_Lo siento-_** inclino su cabeza y salió corriendo lo mas rápido que pudo,Luka tan solo se volvio a quedar sin palabras y solo pudo resignarse y pensar**-****_Me será muy difícil disculparme con ella y tratar de que nos llevemos bien y…..quizás algo mas, después de todo quien quisiera llevarse bien con alguien que por poco te mata por un accidente,pero no me puedo dar por vencida,es una chica muy linda y me gustaria conocerla-_****,** eso era lo que pensaba en aquel tiempo, ahora ya estaba en su quinto semestre, estaba bajo la sombra de un arbol acostada en el regazo de su ahora novia Miku, después de aquel incidente,unos días después se la encontró sentada en la cafetería de la preparatoria, Luka se le acerco y le pidió perdón, a lo que la peliaqua tan solo sonrió y la invito a sentar con ella, pasaron todo el descanso platicando y conociéndose, ahí averiguo que su nombre era Hatsune Miku, tenia 16 años, y su comida favorita eran los puerros, quedaron después de eso en irse juntas al terminar las clases, hacían de todo juntas, ir de compras, estudiar, ir a la playa, salir a caminar,y Luka lo disfrutaba a mas no poder y es que no se había equivocado, Miku era un ángel, cuando se encontraban Miku enseguida la abrazaba, le mostraba sonrisas hermosas, se sonrojaba con facilidad, hacia unos pucheros –que a los ojos de Luka- eran adorables, pero lo que mas la hizo feliz fue un aquel dia de invierno en donde por fin la peli rosa le confeso sus sentimientos después de una tarde hermosa en la que ambas habían disfrutado como nunca, la peliaqua tan solo se cubrió la boca y le dio un beso –que aunque fue corto y algo salado debido a las lagrimas de felicidad de Miku, para Luka fue lo mas hermoso y lindo que pudo haber recibido.

_**-chan,**__**Lu-chan….LUKA-CHAN **_**_DESPIERTA!- _**Miku trataba despertar a Luka y es que empezaba a helar y Luka se había quedado dormida en su regazo esto no le molestaba a Miku,es mas adoraba que Luka se quedara asi,ya que eso le demostraba a la pequeña que Luka se sentía comoda y tranquila a su lado,es solo que ya no sentía sus piernas T^T)** –****_Moou Luka-chan,pillaras un refriado-_**

Luka a como pudo se despertó y lo primero que vio fueron aquellos ojos aquamarina que la cautivaron desde el primer dia** –****_Gomen Miku,es solo que me sentía tan agusto en tu regazo que no pudo evitar sentir sueño jeje_**** – **Decía Luka mientras le robaba un dulce y corto beso a su novia,Miku tan solo se sonrojo y le dio un pequeño beso a la peli rosa en su mejilla** –****_Nos vamos?- _**Pregunto la pequeña a lo que Luka tan solo se levanto y le extendió una mano a Miku para poder ayudarla a levantarse**_ –_****_A decir verdad preferiría seguir acostada,pero aun tenemos dos clases mas y no quiero perderlas_****- **Dijo con sarcasmo Luka a lo que solo Miku sonrio y tomo su mano, iban de regreso a los edificios donde tomarían sus ultimas clases cuando de repente Miku volteo a ver a su novia y le pregunto** –****_Luka-chan, que era lo que soñabas?Porque te veias muy feliz mientras dormias- _**Luka tan solo se detuvo un momento, la atrajo hacia si y le dio un abrazo, al momento que susurro la respuesta en el oído de la joven peliaqua** –****Tan solo soñaba como fue que nos conocimos, y lo que paso después de que te pedi perdón por la forma en la que te trate – **Miku tan solo apretó mas el abrazo e hizo una ultima pregunta antes de tomar la mano de su peli rosa novia y retomar su camino**_ –_****_¿De verdad asi nos conocimos?-, _**ya que ella aun no podia creer que debido a ese accidente ahora seria novia de la peli rosa con la cual ha compartido momentos tan solo rio y le robo otro pequeño beso,cargado de sentimientos,pero sobre todo...de amor.

**FIN**

**Bueno,espero les haya gustado,no sean tan crueles en los reviews,sin mas este sensual escritor primerizo se retira a dormir(son mas de las 4 de la mañana y tengo que levantarme temprano)pues nos vemos y espero sus opiniones,criticas…..sugerencias?, las espero en un sensual review y disculpen si hay fallas de ortografia. Hasta la próxima!**


End file.
